


Pretty Legs Like a Deer, My Princess

by ahin



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: GTOP, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seunghyun appreciating Jiyong's legs, Sumata, leg porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahin/pseuds/ahin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun appreciates Jiyong's legs. Inspired by Jiyong's booty shorts on their way to Music Bank 150515. (that's right, pure smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Legs Like a Deer, My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posting from AFF)
> 
> Having seen [all these photos](https://twitter.com/Number_GGG/status/599039291717591040) of Jiyong in his booty short when they went to Music Bank today, I felt I should finally write Seunghyun appreciating Jiyong's legs. 
> 
> Thus, have this Sumata GTop.  
> "Yesterday night" happened because my twitter timeline pointed out that Jiyong's knees were bruised in [this photo](http://41.media.tumblr.com/93c0404b00ad2bda7fdefe88cda4b4c5/tumblr_nodatvsB8P1s5qqm2o4_500.jpg)  
> Also, I may have a bit of a thing for the word 'tummy'. 
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Jiyong moaned loudly, his hands gripping the sheets of the bed tightly. They felt soft under his back and neck, and he turned his head to press his cheek into the white linen. Seunghyun was on his knees at the other end of the bed, holding Jiyong’s legs up while pressing his thighs together around his cock. Jiyong watched as Seunghyun slid his length back and forth between his inner thighs, felt him tightening the grip on his outer thighs to push them even more firmly together. He could feel the contour of his cock; the hot, velvety skin slick with pre-come. Pre-come that was smearing all over his skin. Marking it. Marking _him_. Jiyong arched his back, his own cock throbbing in the black shorts that were bunched up around his hips. The black shorts he had worn this morning to get Seunghyun’s attention.

As if reading his mind, Seunghyun sent him a knowing smirk.

“You’re a _menace_ , Jiyong,” he said, slightly out of breath. “I thought after yesterday night, you’d behave today. Not show up in shorts that barely hide anything, parading your legs through the city.” He stroked Jiyong’s right thigh as if to prove his point, sliding his hand almost all the way down to his ass.

Jiyong’s mind flashed with the memories of yesterday night: Him on his hands and knees on the floor, Seunghyun behind him, strong hands firm on his hips while he buried himself again and again inside Jiyong. He whimpered loudly when he remembered how Seunghyun had come deep inside him, so deep and so much Jiyong had felt as if his come might as well reach right up into his tummy.

“But I know how much you like my legs,” he replied, voice taking on a whiny tone through the haze of his pleasure. Moving his legs slightly, he made sure to press the soft part of his inner thighs right over the head of Seunghyun’s cock when he pulled back. The moan he got for that sent sparks of pleasure up his spine and he licked his lips in smug satisfaction.

 

 

Huffing audible, Seunghyun couldn’t help but slap Jiyong on his right thigh.

“Oh, I _like_ them, I like them _a lot_ ,” he replied, slamming his hips forward against the back of Jiyong’s thighs, mimicking how he usually slammed them against his ass. He watched as Jiyong threw he head back, soaking up the small compliment greedily. Straightening his back a little, Seunghyun sat back on the edge of the bed, moving his hands from Jiyong’s supple thighs to his small knees. Jiyong’s legs were bent at the knees, lower legs and feet dangling to the right and left uselessly. He caressed the bruising on each knee; bruising that he was the cause for. That thought brought him immense gratification.

He remembered Jiyong kneeling in front of him yesterday night, his spread legs and arched back so beautiful a sight Seunghyun hadn’t been able to keep himself completely in check. He had spread Jiyong open, watched as his hole had happily swallowed his cock, watched as his come had filled Jiyong’s small body to the brim.

He bent down to kiss each knee, making Jiyong whimper.

His eyes wandered to Jiyong’s thighs, the pre-come leaking from the tip of his cock all over the smooth, flawless skin.

“Hyung,” he heard Jiyong say, just shy of a plea. Seunghyun saw Jiyong biting his lips before forming it into a pout, saw as he stretched his slender body slightly on the bed. He groaned at the sight, his cock twitching between those supple thighs. Jiyong was so breathtakingly gorgeous it was obscene.  

The red of his perfect lips, the arch of his thin shoulders, the valleys of his collarbones, his perked nipples, the wave of his hips flowing into his waist; all of it was enticing Seunghyun. But right now, the most enticing was Jiyong’s stomach. His eyes caught on the two XX tattoos above his belly button. Jiyong’s stomach was flat and muscled, but still so very soft. Jiyong hated that he hardly built any muscles, let alone abs, but Seunghyun loved the softness of his tummy.

He leaned forward, pushing Jiyong’s legs a bit towards his chest, before positioning his hands on the outside of his thighs once again. Jiyong’s eyes widened and a spark of curiosity and arousal flickered through them.

“Pretty eyes like a deer, my Princess,” he quoted their song without even realizing. Jiyong blushed in surprise to his words, a tiny pleased smile forming before he self-consciously bit down on his lower lip. Heat flared in Seunghyun’s lower belly; a heady gush of arousal and affection tightening in his gut. Without warning he started moving, fucking his hard cock between Jiyong’s soft thighs. Hearing Jiyong’s breath hitch, he looked down and saw his eyes glazing over, his body rocking weakly on the mattress.

“Oh Jiyong,” he murmured. “ _Pretty_ isn’t even close. Every time I see you, I just want to take you all for myself.”

“You can take anything you want from me,” he replied, softly. Seunghyun felt the words spread on his tongue, sweeter than anything he could imagine.

Not bothering with a reply, he used his grip on Jiyong’s legs to move them over his cock in time with his hips. It felt absolutely fantastic. Jiyong’s lovely skin gliding over his cock, the muscles of his legs twitching under his fingers. All the while, Jiyong kept crying out in his equally lovely voice. Drunk on Jiyong’s _loveliness_ , Seunghyun sped up the rhythm of his hips. Jiyong moaned when the grip on his legs tightened to the point of bruising, his eyebrows scrunched together in a strained kind of pleasure. He could see that Jiyong was watching his cock slide back and forth between his legs. Rising higher and higher towards his orgasm, his cock grew even harder, the veins pumping more and more blood.

“How does it feel, Jiyong?” He couldn’t resist asking.

“Feels so good,” Jiyong replied, followed by a low groan. “Your cock’s so hard and hot, feels like you’re going to leave a burn on my legs.” He swallowed audibly, throwing his head to the side before a loud moan left him. “And you’re leaking all over me,” he added, eyes half closed and voice almost quiet. Almost shy.

“I’m gonna do more than just _leak_ all over you,” Seunghyun said breathlessly, his dark and rough voice a stark contrast. Jiyong let out a helpless little sound at the promise in his words.

Giving himself over to the pleasure, Seunghyun’s movements lost the last of their rhythm. He chased after every feeling of pleasure he could. Chased after the delicious press right over the head, the soft skin of Jiyong’s lower thighs stroking over the root and his balls. It wasn’t as tight and as hot, but Seunghyun had always been a bit infatuated with Jiyong’s legs. Fucking Jiyong like this without being inside him felt innocent and perverted at the same time.

His cock was leaking more and more pre-come, making the gliding between Jiyong’s thighs slippery. Groaning loudly, Seunghyun made sure to keep his eyes open and focused on Jiyong. He was so close and he didn’t want to miss even a second. Pulling Jiyong down on the bed a bit, he frantically rutted in between his thighs until the tight knot in his lower belly finally snapped after his cock slid over a particularly perfect spot on Jiyong’s inner thigh.

“ _Jiyong_ ,” he moaned lowly. Jiyong’s face was reflecting a soft kind of pleasure; mouth hanging open and eyes a molten brown but focused eagerly on Seungyhun.

Pressing his hips forward as far as he could, Seunghyun finally let loose. He felt his cock spasm and watched as he came all over Jiyong. He saw his come land on his tummy, and the spike of pleasure that sight gave him made him come just a bit harder. It reached Jiyong’s chest too, coating one of his nipples and sprinkling his collarbones. A primal sort of pleasure hummed inside Seunghyun when Jiyong let out an unrestrained sob.

 

 

Watching Seunghyun coming all over him, feeling the hot stripes of his semen coat his body had already pushed Jiyong so very close to the edge. But watching Seunghyun _watch_ was the final straw. Dark eyes roamed over his body shamelessly and Jiyong saw the satisfaction but also the hunger in Seunghyun’s eyes. Having his lover look at him as if he wanted to do nothing but outright devour him made shivers run all over his body. Letting out the high-pitched sob that had been building inside him, Jiyong came inside his pants.


End file.
